A Field Of Innocence
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: Wars were still raging on between The Dark Island and Ninjago. It had been 2 years since it had started. What happens when Prince Zane, a kind and gentle noble ninja Prince of Ninjago stumble across a girl of high ranking with no memories at all? Being Zane, he took her under his care and swore he'll be there for her until she regains her memories. But a forbidden love had sparked.
1. Chapter 1

**A Field Of Innocence  
**By ZaneLoverFan88

Wars were still raging on between The Dark Island and Ninjago. It had been 2 years since it had started. What happens when Prince Zane, a kind and gentle noble ninja Prince of Ninjago stumble across a girl of high ranking with no memories at all? Being Zane, he took her under his care and swore he'll be there for her until she regains her memories. But a forbidden love had sparked.

**Chapter 1**

I groaned as I sat up, the grass underneath shifted. Then a sharp pain went through the back of my head and my hand flew to it. Where am I? Who am I? I looked around again but gasped. Am I in a battlefield?! There were copses on the ground with either arrows or missing body pieces with blood pouring out. I heard cries of people in agony or battle cries.

"Release the arrows!" I heard a raspy dark and deep voice.

I turned my head to the right to see a group of stoned people in red amour. Are there such people? They might not be people at all! I saw a line of archers forming, loading their arrows. I know I have to move but my body was paralyzed from shock! At that moment, I felt another body pushed against mine and we rolled into the trees that were on the sides of the battle field. I felt this strange person places their arm around my waist and pull in me into their chest. It's not a girl. I wanted to look at my saver but my face was in his chest and I couldn't move in his grip. Then I heard a wiz of arrows flying through the sky.

"W-who are you?!" I managed to say, my voice was trembling with my body.

"Don't move." He said softly.

I tilt my head back to see a pale neck. I couldn't see his face but I could see just a bit of his whitish-blonde hair. I can feel his grip wrap around my waist tighter as if to protect me. Maybe he knows me… But how did I end up in a battlefield? Was I part of his army? I can't be with the other army, they're stone! Maybe I have met this guy before…. Arg! Why can't I remember anything?!

"Let's go!"

He suddenly pulled me into his arms and sprinted out of forest and across the battlefield. I squealed out from the speed he was running. People can't run this fast…. Wait, how did I know that? Maybe I might know a tiny bit… But how can this man have so much strength?

"Retreat!" I heard the dark and raspy voice again that belonged to the stone warriors… I think commander…

I looked and saw them running away in the same direction. The man who had picked me up stayed silent as he stopped running and also watched the other team run away. His face was hard and stern. He looked around again and ran to some bushes on the other side and put me down. Then I saw him smile. It was gentle and soft… Wait… How do I know if this isn't a trap? He might kill me!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was really calm, soft and gentle like his face.

I looked at his face. It was pale like his neck… Is it because he was scared or is it just natural? His icy blue eyes sent shivers down my spine. I stayed quiet. I didn't say _that's alright _or anything like that.

"It's alright; don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

And he reached out his hand and went to pat me on the head but-

"Ouch…" I muttered as he touched where I might've hit my head before.

His face turned into one of those concern looks. He was about to ask something but someone calls out from somewhere in the battlefield.

"Lord Zane!" Lord?! Zane?! He's the commander of an army? Zane… That's a nice name. Wait… I can remember something. He's the heir to the Ninjago throne! Zane Julien! "Zane, you bloody gave me a heart attack when you ran into that rain of arrows!"

A buffed man shouted. His armour was black compared to Zane who was white. This man was very tall, big and muscular compared to Zane. His shaggy black hair cut fell down his face, just above his brown eyes.

"Sorry about that," Zane chuckled softly. How can he be laughing at a time like this?! Then I saw another 3 men in amour also ran towards us. They acted like I wasn't even here… Although Zane would be their 1st objective to look after.

"Zane, remember your position, you can't just run into something like that and get killed!" A man with messy hair said in a bit of a mean way. His amour was red.

"Yes, I know my position Kai and I'm always thinking about that," Zane smiled. So this hot-headed guy must be named Kai. "But I could not risk a life of a person who's not a threat of this war or should be in a battlefield anyway."

Now they all looked at me. But Kai leaped at me and pinned me to the ground.

"Ah!"

"Kai! What are you doing?!" I heard Zane yelled. Kai's burning amber brown eyes glared into my. My head was starting to spin again and throb in pain.

"She might be an assassin!" He hissed, not taking his eyes off me.

"She's just a girl you idiot." Someone said but I couldn't see anything but his face.

"You're being ridiculous Kai!" I heard the buff man said then I felt the red armored man being lifted off me. I could have been an assassin… But why can't I remember? I felt someone helped me off the ground a place an arm around my shaking body. It was Zane.

"Sorry about Kai, he's just a hot-headed jerk." A man in Jay said… I think he was the one that shouted to Kai that he was an idiot.

"I'm here you know!" Kai snapped as he was being held in the buff guy's arm.

"So, who are you?" A young man in green asked, his blonde hair had a bit of mud.

"I-I don't know…" I muttered.

"Great, now you made her lost her memory." The blue one said again.

"Jay, be nice," Zane said to the blue one.

"No… I woke up in the battlefield with no memory…"

"What?!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Kai shouted.

"Cole, hold him tight alright?" Zane asked and Cole nodded. "Kai, you're scaring her!"

"I don't care, she might kill you!"

"But there's no human on the Stone Army's team idiot." Jay added.

"Who knows…?" Kai muttered. Zane looked down at me and lifted my chin so I stared into his eyes.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked. I shook my shaking head. I tried remembering but I couldn't. "What do you think it is?"

"I think… its Sakaya…" I said in a tiny voice.

"You have to at least remember your own name!" The one is green exclaimed. I haven't heard his name yet.

"Lloyd she lost her memory, go easy on her." Zane said in a gentle voice. Lloyd, that his name.

"Go easy on her?!" Kai shouted, his loud voice made me jump.

"I told you to stop scaring her!" Zane shouted as he wrapped his other arm around my shoulder as he lifted the current one to the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I gasped.

"Hmm… It's swelled up a bit when you might've hit the ground earlier." He said. His face turned into a frown, his eyes turned soft with sympathy.

"Did you fall off a horse?" Cole asked.

"I… don't remember." I sighed, looking down to the blood stained ground.

"She could have lost her memory while doing that."

"You might be right Cole… She might have fallen off her horse and rolled down a side of the hill… Her kimono is all ripped and covered in dirt" Lord Zane muttered.

"You can really notice so much in such little time?" Lloyd asked. He only smiled gently.

"Her Kimono looks quite expensive… Do you think she could be a daughter of a high ranking class?" I heard Jay asked… A daughter of a noble family?

"Could be possible…" Cole sighed.

"She could be an assassin! She might just be playing tricks with us!" Kai shouted again. I heard Zane sighed. He was about to open his mouth but we all heard a horse, galloping through the dead bodies and leaping over them as well. It's was a beautiful chestnut horse with a white strip from its forehead and to its nose. The hooves, mane and tail were also white. The horse began to trot and made its way closer to us… to me. Its blue eyes looked into my brown eyes.

"Kuri." I muttered without realizing.

"Is this your horse Sakaya?" Zane asked. I nodded as Kuri rubbed his face against mine and I couldn't help but giggle. "At least you can remember a bit. That's a quite handsome horse you have."

"And clever, trying to find its owner in an area of dead bodies… Horse normally gets too scared." Jay said. I kept my eyes on Kuri. Will he be able to show me the way back home?

"But there's still one question that remains… Why is someone of higher ranking is up in mountains with no one else at this hour?" It was true… I stared up at the night sky as I held Kuri's muzzle in my hands next to my face.

"I-I don't know…" I whispered. I looked at them all; Kai was on longer in Cole's grasp. How come I can only remember my first name and my horse?

"Lord Zane, are you sure we can trust her story?" Kai asked, still trying to prove I'm guilty.

"Kai, what is so suspicious about it?" Zane questioned shooting a glare at Kai but the hot-headed warrior didn't say anything. Zane had suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"She's still trembling Kai, plus those eyes don't show a liar," Zane defended me. I could feel my face burning up. "Plus she had fear written all over her body when I found her."

"If she is an assassin, then don't blame me for not warning you." Kai snapped. I pulled my wrist out of Zane's grip and went back to stroking my horse.

"What do you think?" Zane questioned the others.

"Well… Her movement is nothing like an assassin. Assassins are very swift and graceful." Jay replied.

"Assassins normally don't need a horse." I heard Lloyd next replied.

"And the Overlord will never accept those from Ninjago." Cole said his opinion.

"But Overlord might want us to think that!" Kai shouted.

"Who's the Overlord?" I asked softly.

"The general of the Stone Army, he lives on the Dark Island… although Zane, Kai does have a point but she can't possibly be an assassin." Jay added.

"But like I said, she doesn't look a lair to me." Zane said with a gentle smile.

"Lord Zane…" I muttered.

"Ah, you know who I am."

"I only figured it out a couple of minutes ago. You're the prince of Ninjago."

"Correct," And he smiled a bit brighter. "But can you remember your parents?"

"No… I'm sorry," I sighed. "I just can't seem to remember anything else…"

"Why don't you stay at our base until you can remember?"

"What?!" Kai shouted.

"Well I can't leave her here," Zane said gently. "And it's until she can remembers… Let's go."

**That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a base I had never seen before. A flying boat, it was a piece of art. All wooden expect for the rocket boasters and the sails. It was docked on a beach with a wonderful surrounding. As I climbed aboard, I gasped in awe as I looked around.

"We don't have a spare room…" Cole sighed.

"Don't worry, she'll be with me," Zane smiled. He's really kind. But us in the same room?! He's a prince and we've just met!

"Kai, Jay! You're back!" I heard a girl cried in joy as she ran into view, her jet black hair flew behind her like a flag. It was very short, just above her shoulder. Her amber brown eyes were like Kai's. She went to hug him first and then kissed jay on the lips…

"Nya," Jay also said as he held onto her tightly.

"Nya is kai's sister and she and Jay are married," I turned my head to see Lloyd by my side, whispering to me.

"Oh, that makes more sense now," I whispered back and I stroked Kuri's white mane with my fingers, trying to get rid of knots. Cole took Kuri's reins out of my hand and led him to another part of the ship, or what they call it, 'The Destiny's Bounty'.

After that, Zane lead me to his room.

"Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned back.

"You're a prince… I shouldn't be in a room with you… I shouldn't be here at all…" I sighed. He stopped and placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"I understand what you mean but I cannot leave a girl by herself, especially not after she had lost all of her memories plus you're under my responsibility." He opened the door and let me into his room. Someone must have already set it up because there was another futon on the floor.

"I'm really sorry for causing so much trouble for you…" I said as hung my head low.

"Don't worry, its fine, come, let's look at your head," He smiled as he moved closer to him and placed his warm hands on the back of my head.

"Ouch…" I muttered.

"Sorry."

I felt his hand dug through my knotted hair. Then he pressed with his fingers again and I gave a yelp.

"Sorry," he apologized again.

"Don't apologize, it's my fault for getting my head injured…"I told him. Then I felt a cream being spread where he had touched my head.

"Does it feel better?"

"Yeah," I replied… What's in that stuff? It feels really nice.

"The pain should hopefully go away in 3 days but meanwhile, think of the bounty as your home until you can regain your memories." I turned to look at him and he wore a bright smile of kindness. No wonder everyone on this ship respects him and got worried when he went out to save me… Kind Generals aren't common… Wait, how do I know that? But then again… Why would a prince be a General?

"Thank you very much," I said and returned the smile.

"Lord Zane, I'm here with some clothes for Sakaya!" I heard Nya's cheery voice from outside of the room.

"I'll let you go for a bit," Zane smiled and walked out of the room and let Nya in.

"Sorry if I haven't introduced myself but I'm Nya. Kai's my brother and Jay's my husband," She introduced herself as she gave the clothes to me.

"I'm Sakaya… I really don't know much…" I sighed.

"It's alright Jay told me everything… I'm really sorry about Kai, he can get really suspicious of people and he's a bit of a hot-headed person but once he cools down, he's really nice."

"It's alright… But I think he's right…"

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my memory in a battlefield… Maybe I was an assassin…"

"But… The Overlord doesn't need assassins, especially girls from Ninjago. It's just Kai being silly," She laughed. I just smiled. "They're just some clothes that I had just brought a couple of weeks ago."

"But you didn't have too."

"It's alright, I brought 2 sizes too small," she told me… It's true, she's taller than me. "Well, I got to go but come out in 30 minutes for dinner. Lord Zane is an excellent cook."

And she left… But why does he have to cook? I mean he's a prince and a general… I looked at the kimonos Nya had brought me. Most of them were red but I liked a certain one. It was light pink with a golden print of a cherry blossom tree at the bottom left hand corner and another one at the top right hand corner. The ribbons that wrapped around my waist was also a golden colour. I looked at myself in the mirror that's presented in Zane's room. I looked alright… But my brown hair doesn't look too well with it… I moved my fringe to the side and saw a small cut… It doesn't hurt me. I pressed my finger to it and my brain started to pound against my skull. My sight began to blur and my legs gave out weight.

_'Sakaya we have to help them!'_

_'No, we have to keep on going!'_

That's my voice right now…

_'Watch out for the rock!'_

What's going on? Who is this young girl I'm hearing?

_'Kuri! Steady now!' _

Next I heard a scream from me.

'_Sakaya! Sakaya!'_

Her voice slowly started to fade away but I had heard a scream from her.

"Sakaya!"

I heard my name being called but it wasn't the young girl. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to ignore my throbbing head. I saw Zane and Nya's head above mine.

"Owwww… What happened? Who is she?" I asked.

"Me?" Nya asked but I chose to ignore her… in fact both of them. My body started to move by its own. And I found myself on the rails of the decks of this floating ship.

"Where are you?!" I screamed out. I had no control of my body… Had my body figured out who she is but not my mind?

"Sakaya!" I heard Zane and Nya call for me again. I leaned over the rails and looked into the water.

"Where are you?" I whispered out. I had finally regained my body again.

"Sakaya," I heard Zane said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped in surprised but I realized I was leaning far too over the rails and I started to fall in. But I felt his strong arms wrapped around my waist and I stared in the water with disbelief. "What's wrong Sakaya? Speak to us!"

I felt my body shake and my legs felt weak again. My body collapsed in his arms and my eyes closed… I fell in unconsciousness. When I woke up again, I found myself in the futon in Zane's room. I closed my eyes and my mind started to replay the young girl voice. I didn't see what was going on but I could hear it… Was she related to me? This has to be just before I lost my memories. We were both riding Kuri and on a run. From her voice… She seems like 8… How old am I? 15? There's no way she could be my daughter… But if she was, she wouldn't call me by my first name… My name! It's definitely Sakaya. Was she my sister? Friend? Some girl I found while riding Kuri and begged me to go and get her parents? That means there was a war or battle in where we lived. I went to sit up and as I did, I opened my eyes but I felt a hand being pressed on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"Slow down, you still need some rest," I heard Zane's gentle voice.

"Lord Zane…" I muttered.

"So you didn't lose your memory again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nya and I got worried for you since you didn't show up for dinner and we found you in my room on the floor… Then you started to say 'who is she?' to Nya… Then you started to scream 'where are you?'" Zane informed me… I remained silent. "Is there something to need to tell me?" I still kept quiet. "Did you recover a bit of your memories?" … "Please," He said again and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I…I…" I stammered, unable to find the words to explain. "I heard someone's voice… It was like a memory but there were no images… just our voice. From what I had figured so far, I think we were riding Kuri away from something… Like an attack was forced on my village. And at 1 point, I fell off Kuri and she called my name repeatedly… My name is definitely Sakaya."

"She?" He asked. I nodded.

"I can't remember who she is but… she knows who I am. I-I don't know if we're friends, sisters, cousins or just someone… I just don't know," I sighed and buried my face into my hands.

"Shhh, there, there. Don't worry, we'll figure this out together and you'll get your memory in no time." I heard Zane reassured me and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you sure? I'm afraid I might never get it back!" I started to cry at this stage. He brought me into his arms and pulled me close to his chest… "I'll never get to see my family again! I-I… I…" I shouted but then whisper. Zane pulled apart and placed his hand on both of my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"That's what I thought when I couldn't remember anything," He said. I gasped. He lost his memory too? "I didn't know where I was or who I was. And then I meet my team who was very supportive of me. And…"

"W-What did you do to regain it?" I asked, sniffing back my tears. His face turned into somewhat hurt. "Did you meet someone? Or someone told you?"

"No…"

"So what did you do?" I asked and wiped my tears away. He didn't say anything but reached for the hem of his shirt. "Umm… Lord Zane?" Once his shirt was off, I instantly looked down.

"Please look," What the hell is he talking about? Look at his bare chest?! I gulped before looking… and once I did, I wish I haven't done so.

HE'S A ROBOT?!

I flattened myself against the wall and I watched him closed the compartment in his chest.

"And I had never known until the same day I found my memories…" He sighed.

"D-Does the other knows?" I asked, my voice trembling in fear. He nodded.

"I thought all hope was lost before I regained my memories… But like everyone says, there's always a way and if there's will," He smiled and slip his shirt back on.

"S-S-So you're a-"

"A robot… yes," And he smiled again. What happens if I'm a robot?! Or something else?

"Y-you're not disturbed that I know?" I asked.

"No… Don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you… I'm afraid of _my_ past…"

**That's the end but just to let you know, Sensei Wu, Misako and Dr Julien aren't on the bounty. And I may leave it in Sakaya's POV. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-Several Days Later-**

I started to get used to everyone here and life on a flying ship. It's not a hard life style but of course, I need to repay them back for letting me stay. So I decided to help around by doing chores, cleaning and take care of the dragon… Gosh, he scared me so much when I had first met him! I stared back at the washing that were in my hands right now and hanged them on the line. So far I haven't regained any memories or just tiny parts but once in a while I still hear that little girl's voice in my head.

"Sakaya!" I heard Zane's voice behind me. I still talk to Zane after the whole 'robot' incident but I'm scared of my past now… What happens if I'm a robot too? "You had worked so hard for the couple of days, why don't you take a break?"

Zane is really different compared to the other generals that I just happened to know of. He cares for everyone, even those under his ranking and treats them nicely as if there was no rankings chart. Normally because servants aren't really supposed to talk to generals or princes like in everyday hello and bye and so on. He treats his team members with so much respect; no wonder why they're loyal to him…

"No, I'm good." I replied. Plus he doesn't wants to be called 'lord' or 'sir' he just wants us to call him by his first name. Crazy isn't it?

"So, how do you like the bounty?"

"It's nice… Everyone's nice to me… Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to patrol Jamanakai Village."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah..."

"But you had patrolled Ninjago City all day yesterday. Aren't you tired?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I have the duty of being a general and a prince. I can't be tired. Plus your cooking is nice so if I eat, I can't get tired."

"But your cooking is better than mine." Everyone says my cooking is nice but it's not as good as Zane's… Sure I cook different types of food but when I attempt to cook the food he cooks, it's horrible!

"But it's still nice compared to Cole's cooking." Arg! That was a horrible experience! What did he call it? Violet Berry soup?

"Thanks…" I thanked him and continued to hang the washing. My cooking… Did my parents teach me it?

"Don't worry, you'll regain you're memories."

"Is saying 'don't worry' a habit of yours?" I asked. He laughed.

"I think you're right. Anyway, I should be going off to Jamanakai Village."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" I asked.

"Don't worry- oh…" Zane said and then he started to laugh. "I guess it is a habit." And he walked off the decks and made his way to Jamanakai Village.

"Hey Sakaya!" I turned my head to see Cole waving to me as he exits the kitchen.

"Hey Cole."

"Have you see Zane?"

"Umm… He just left to patrol Jamanakai Village."

"Alone?"

"Yeah…" I muttered and awkwardly held the basket in my hands.

"Would you like some help?"

"I'll be fine. I'm almost finish."

"Alright, if you say so." And he left.

**…**

I placed another load of washing in the machine so I can hang it up early in the morning. I looked out of the window and into the dark blue sky. Zane haven't returned yet though…

"Have your memories not returned yet?" I heard a dark voice behind me. I jumped and saw it was kai and his right hand was gripping his sword tightly which was tied to his belt. This is the first thing he had said me to since we have met. I think he thinks my presence is disturbing…

"Yeah, I haven't got any more signs of them returning." I answered. Of course everyone heard my screaming for that young girl and everyone knows why…

"So what? You're going to stay here forever?" He asked coldly, his eyes glaring at me. I stayed silent. "Zane is too much of a nice man. If you said you wanted to stay, he wouldn't object."

I remained silent.

"He trusts everyone and so kind to them when they shouldn't be trusted. But I'm different." I remained silent once again. "I don't trust you one bit, you could be an assassin. I don't care what Nya or Jay says to me but you'll be an assassin in my eyes."

Nya and Jay are helping me?

"Even if you aren't an assassin, your presence is only a hindrance during this war."

"I know that!" I had suddenly snapped. "I'm not planning to be babied forever here."

This time he stayed quiet.

"Even if my memories don't return, I have to leave eventually."

"Good." He hissed and walked out of the laundry room without taking one more glance at me. If my memories don't return, I know I'll have to leave this place. But where? I can't even remember the faces of my own parents. I don't know if I have a sibling or home.

_"Sakaya! Sakaya!"_ I could hear her voice again. It seemed so realist. I walked out and looked over the rails. Maybe she's calling me from the beach. The bounty still docked. I looked around to make sure no one hasn't noticed me. I looked back down… it's a pretty big fall. I slipped my body underneath the rails and held onto the edge of the ship, its splintery wood scratches itself against my fingertips. I look back down. 4 meter drop… That isn't too bad…. I think. I felt fear lurking in my stomach, my heart beating faster against my rib cage. My arms became tingly. I can't tell if it's because I'm scared or my arms are sore. I took a deep breath and let go. At least I got soft and dry sand… Not hard and wet. It's just my foot sore. I took off into the rain forest that was nearby.

"_Sakaya! Sakaya!"_ It seemed louder and I heard the bushes rustle nearby.

"Where are you?!" I shouted but not too loud. It was too dark to see with this dim light.

"_Sakaya!"_

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my body and pulled me into their chest. It was warm and comforting… But this body didn't below to a small girl.

"Sakaya, what are you doing out here?" I heard Zane said softly.

"Can't you hear her?"

"Who are you talking about?" He asked me. No… It was just my mind playing tricks on me. I sighed in his arms. At least Zane is back.

"Don't worry…" I said.

"Come on; let's go back to the bounty." He told me and I could just make out a smile in the moonlight. He feels like a brother, his arm protectively around my shoulders. I don't want to lose this feeling but… I'll have to leave one day. I just couldn't stop thinking about what kai said to me. When we got back on, he led me to his room and helped me into bed.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked wearily.

"No, I ate at the village before I came back… Are you alright? You look a little bit down."

"I'm fine… Just a bit confused."

"Don't worry, you will regain your memories and… I said it again didn't I?" He asked as I smiled.

"Yes." I giggled a bit. Then I saw him smile.

"Just sleep for now." He told me. And before I knew it, blackness blinded my sight.

**Sorry, this chapter is shorter than the first 2 but I'll try to make the others longer! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When we talk about feelings, suddenly a splash of memories comes in our mind in which some memories are very good and some are very heart touching. The craze of someone is actually the passion of missing that person. Sometime you want the existence of your beloved ones, and you start missing them. When you are missing someone you think the past memories about your beloved one. It gives you a comfort and ease.

But, I don't know this girl. I don't know our relationship, if she's my cousin, sister, close family friend but I miss her so much by my heart. Even though I'm thinking of her, no memories come back. I want her by my side right now so she could tell me who she is and who I am so it'll put my worries about never regaining my memories aside. And now, I've never felt so lonely.

I stared at the ceiling, trying to find pictures in the textile as tears fall from my eyes. I'm not crying because I miss her, whoever she is. It's because I may never get to remember her and her voice will always haunt my mind. I stared out of the window of the bounty. It must be very early in the morning because the moon was just above ocean, its shimmering light reflecting off the water and the soft waves.

Or maybe I don't have a family. Maybe I'm from an orphanage and that little girl I've been hearing is my friend… but that doesn't explain my expensive kimono. I looked back to Zane who was sleeping in his bed. He looks so peaceful… but what is his past?

**…**

"_Get on Kuri, quickly!"_

_"But what about-"_

It's that little girl!

_"There's no time! We have to leave!" _

I heard myself say. I then heard hissing of a nearby fire and shouts of men.

_"Find them and kill them! I want to kill Sakaya myself!"_

I screamed as I woke up, I could hear my heart racing in my chest. I gripped my chest and wiped the sweat off my forehead with my other hand. My breathing deep and loud. Someone wants to kill me? Is that why I was running away? Is that man one of the stone warriors? I looked out of the window, it was sunrise. I was roughly sleeping for about 2-3 hours.

"Are you alright?" I heard Zane asked. I turned my head to see him looking at me with concern eyes.

"Just… a bad dream…" I muttered.

"Not a memory?" he asked. I can't lie to him…

"I think so."

"You want to talk about it?" I explained my dream. I watched his face harden once I told him what the man said and how he wanted to kill me.

"But the main question is why he wants to kill you." Zane said. "Can you remember anything else?"

"No…" I sighed.

"You're pretty brave copping with this."

"To be honest, I'm really freaking out…" I said. "Not knowing who I am scares me all the time. These memories are leaving me curious every single time but… now I'm just scared… Someone wants me dead! What am I supposed to think?"

Zane stayed quiet so I did. I buried my head deeper into the cushion but still looked at Zane's bed frame.

"I'll admit it; you had a much harder time than I did when I've lost my memories."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I woke up in a strange place, with no memory and no one nearby in a freezing ice land… Yet I could not feel the cold."

"Why's that?"

"I have 2 theories. I can harness the ice elemental powers. I think that's why it doesn't bother me but my other theory is that I'm a robot."

"Ice elemental powers?" I asked. He nodded.

"My team and I aren't ordinary ninja, we have special powers. I can control ice and snow, Cole is quakes and earth. Jay is lightning and kai is fire."

"What about Lloyd?"

"He can master them all. He's the ninja of creation." He told me.

"Did you have to do some special training to become these special ninja?"

"No, we were gifted."

"So it's only just the 5 of you?"

"Yeah."

"But how did you guys get together and control your powers properly?"

"Our Sensei. He'd moved away a couple of months ago. He brought us all together and taught us how to use them… One day we were on a mission but I got side tracked once I've saw a black falcon."

"You mean your falcon?"

"Correct but at the time, I didn't know he was my pet." I gasped. It just was like Kuri and I… except I knew he was my pet. "He wanted me to follow me and we all followed him. But the other's stopped before we reached the border of Birchwood Forest, a place filled of-"

"Snow… Your falcon was leading you back to the place you woke up in?"

"Yes. It had been many years and I've forgot. Then my falcon started to glitch."

"Glitch? He was a robot as well?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"But he fell in front of a tree… A creator's secret workshop," I was about to say something but he waved his hand to silence me. "In there, I've found a blue print… To be precise, it was a blue print of me and that's how I found I was a robot. On my blue prints, I had a control panel and it had a memory switch and… he turned it off."

"You flicked it back didn't you and you got your memories back?"

"Yeah." He told me. "But don't push yourself too hard to recall your memories; you'll only hurt yourself in the results."

I soon as I realized that, I felt tears forming in my eyes. As I went to rub my eyes, I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to s-start crying." I sobbed.

"Shhh, there, there. You should cry when you need to." I've suddenly started to wail.

"But I-If I stop p-pushing myself, I-I'll feel like I've given up!"

"I know but you don't need to push yourself when you're around me." He voice was so kind, calm and caring. As I tried speaking again, a strange high-pitch noise came out instead I buried my face into his chest. I felt his arms pull me close to his body and he started to say smoothing words to me.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't stop crying." I sobbed.

"It's alright. Cry as long as you want. You don't have to force on a smile when you don't want to."

"B-but you never cry… D-Do you Zane?"

"It's different. I'm a man while you're a girl."

"I'm not a girl… I'm a woman." I said, my tears stopped.

"Men aren't really supposed to cry but women can."

"B-but-"

"And it's a men job to comfort the women when they're upset."

"This is really confusing." I sighed.

"Maybe it was because you're still a child."

"15 don't mean I'm still a kid." I muttered. He only laughed softly and took my face into his hands.

"I'm 20 so to me it kinda is." He smiled. 5 years difference…

"Zane… Did you ever cry when you were a kid?"

"Only once."

"Once?!"

"I haven't technically been a kid."

"Right…" I muttered. "Why?"

"Right when my creator died… That why he had flicked my memory switch…"

"Zane… I'm so sorry." I said. He face showed he was hurt but there were no signs of tears.

"But only once?"

"My creator was a descendant of royal blood and only 2 years ago they had decided to put an heir on a throne so they put me as the prince. As Prince of Ninjago, I can't afford to show tears."

"But who's the king?"

"No one yet… My creator only died a couple months ago."

"What do you mean? You said he died when he flicked off your memory switch." He then explains to me how a group of skeletons brought his father back to life and all these other stories. I really feel sorry for him.

"Don't make that face." He said as he looked at my sympathy face. "I'm not the only one who had lost their parents."

"I haven't lost them…"

"Sakaya, I know this is a lot to take in but… If only you and that little girl escaped, what about your parents? You told me that the little girl was asking you to go back… Perhaps those people who came to attack managed to kill your parents." I sighed in response… it could be true. "But if that's the case, you can stay here with us."

"I can't." I said. "I'll only cause trouble."

"Of course you won't… You help us around the bounty with some chores and your cooking is good as well… But if you do go, where will you go? The Bounty is your home now."

"Alright…" I said in a quiet voice.

"Come on, let's cook breakfast together."

"Ok."

**That's that chapter! I hoped you guys like it! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Several Days Later**

For the past few days, Zane and the ninja had managed to push the Stone Army back onto the Dark Island.

"But isn't it a good thing that the Stone Army is back on their island?" Kai asked as he served himself to another plate of food.

"No, from what I had heard is that they had took the 3 Gems of Courage, Strength and Power." Zane growled softly. The 3 Gems of Courage, Strength and Power? Why is Zane so mad about that? Is it something important…? Wait they are. I know they are important but how do I know that?

"You mean the gems Sensei told us just before he died?" I heard Lloyd asked.

"Yes. He told me that they were guarded by one of the noble families how had been protecting it for years… I don't know how they even got their hands on it…" I heard Zane sighed. Am I supposed to be listening to this?

"Wait, what are they again? I wasn't listening that day." Jay asked.

"You're such an idiot…" I heard Kai muttered. We haven't really talked much yet though but he still treats me like dirt!

"The real idiots are the ones who call others idiots!" Jay exclaimed.

"But an idiot would also say that so he wouldn't appear as an idiot in front of others." Kai laughed softly.

"Kai, Jay, stop fighting!" I heard Nya cry as she got up from the table so she could reach the salad.

"It's alright jay, I wasn't listening 100% either." Cole said.

"But Sensei told us that only a few people had seen the treasures and what they actually look like." Lloyd added.

"But they're hidden pretty well in objects… So how would the Stone Army know?" Zane asked.

"I don't think we should be continuing this conversation in front of _her_." And that's the other thing with Kai; he's calling me 'her' and not my name.

"Kai, be nice. She's fine." I heard Zane said as he smiled at me.

"But these gems… if they fall into the wrong hands bad things can happen." Wait, did I just say that?

"Have you recovered another bit of your memory?" Zane asked me.

"No… I didn't even know I knew that." I muttered and looked back down. Do I have a funny relationship with the gems? Maybe I know that because I probably had tried taking the gems before! I hope I'm not a bad person… Just thinking about the gems gives me a headache…

**…**

I rubbed my temples slowly in the hot water. My headache still continues. I'm sure I'm not dehydrated or anything like that. Or maybe I'm fussing over it too much… I relaxed in the bath tub as the hot water smooth my skin. I should be getting out. I'm sure someone else was to use this bathroom. As I was about to get out, I heard the tiny round window opened from behind me. A cool breeze flooded into the room making me get back into the tub.

I looked away from the window. Maybe it was the wind that pushed it open… I looked back again but it wasn't the wind that opened it. I saw a black hand on the window sill. I lowered my body into the tub so any my eyes were just above the water. Then I saw a head pop out. It was one of those Stone Samurai! Then we locked eyes. His bright glowing green eyes frightened me. I heard him laugh deeply. I reached over to get the towel but one felt his stony hand on my mine as he pinned it back behind my back and then he covered my mouth.

"Let go of me!" I said through his hand. Ah! I'm naked for crying out loud!

"Where did you hide it?" Hide what? And since when can they talk? His voice was so raspy and hoarse…

"_Sakaya? Are you in there?" _I heard Nya call out from the door.

"Help!" But if was muffed by his hand.

"Tell me otherwise I'll drown you." He said. I shook my head.

"_Sakaya?!"_

"Don't make me take you back to camp."

"I got no idea what you're talking about!" I've shouted but he still didn't move his hand. Yuck, stone taste horrible…

"_Sakaya!"_ I heard Nya called out again as she banged on the door.

"Help!" I screamed louder. Hopefully she can hear that even though my voice is muffed. Then I could hear her feet run across the boards outside of the door. No! Don't leave! But he moved his hand onto my neck and pushed me down in the tub. Through the water, I could see the door opening and Nya rushed in with Zane… I'm still naked… I felt the stone warrior's weight off me. I was pulled back out of the water by Nya. She wrapped my towel around me and rushed me out of the bathroom.

"Sakaya, are you alright?" She asked me. I only nodded my head stiffly. "Let's quickly get you change."

"What about Zane?" I asked.

"He'll be fine with 1 warrior."

**…**

I laid on my futon, still shaking. He knows me… But what am I hiding? And he was going to kill me if I didn't tell him… Could it be that someone from the Stone Army that said that they wanted to kill me? Why am I so important? I just want to be an ordinary girl… But I can't be ordinary if I've lost my memories… Then Zane entered the room.

"Sakaya, are you hurt?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Someone wants me dead…" I said in a quiet voice as I buried my face into the pillow. But I felt his arm pull me into his chest as he hugged me tightly. I couldn't keep my tears in so they fell.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." He reassured me.

**That's Chapter 5! I hoped you all liked it!** **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Zane reassured me as he held my shaking body from the terrible events that had happened.

"Zane!" I've heard Lloyd's and Kai's voice from outside of the door before they barged in. They saw me in Zane's arms…

"Oh… did we interrupt something?"

"No…" Zane muttered before releasing me. His cheeks showed a tiny bit of pink.

"We didn't saw it come in! We're really sorry." Lloyd said before kneeling down with Kai.

"It's alright. I didn't hear it as well although Nay informed me."

"But how?" The blue boy asked as kai stayed silent.

"S-She was waiting for me to get out of the shower and when the samurai attacked me… She must have heard and got Zane…" I muttered. Zane pushed me away from his chest but he still had one arm around my shoulders.

"Oh…"

"But he kept asking me the same question…" I muttered. Lloyd and Zane looked shocked whereas kai still had a stern look.

"I thought they can't talk except for their leader or whatever." Lloyd said.

"I thought so too…" kai grumbled.

"What did it say?" Zane asked me.

"I really don't know what he meant when he kept on asking me 'Where did you hide it?' And I didn't say anything. He even threatens to drown me if I didn't tell him…" I sighed. "But he must have realized I was important and said he'll take me back to their camp instead…"

"Where did you hide it…? And you have no idea what he was talking about?" Lloyd asked. I nodded.

"I've lost my memories after all…"

"But what does is the Overlord looking for?" He asked. I sighed.

"We'll know everything once your memories return but please do not push yourself too much." Zane told me. I nodded stiffly.

"But still, an assassin from the Dark Island had got into the bounty because of her!" Kai shouted and suddenly he jumped up and pushed me to the ground and pushed Zane away.

"Kai!"

"Stay away from her; I don't trust her one bit!" Kai hissed as his amber eyes stared hard into mine. His grip was hard on my shoulders and I let out a wail of pain escape from my lips.

"Get off her Kai!" I heard the others were shouting as they were trying to pull him off me. Once Lloyd did, he held Kai tightly while I went into Zane's comforting arms again.

"Maybe she told them our location and they sent someone to come and do a report or murder you!" Kai shouted. His loud voice made my ear ache. I tried so hard not to shake all over the place.

"Kai, I saw it with my own eyes, he was drowning her!" Zane shouted as he held me very tightly. Kai stayed quiet, his eyes concreting on me. Lloyd let go and he didn't jump at me again.

"And like we said many times before, the Overlord hates humans so he will never get one to work with." Lloyd sighed.

"I don't care if she's a girl no memory but we have to throw her out. She will just create trouble."

"Kai, don't be so-!"

"We have to protect Zane and defeat the Overlord, not protect weak girls with no memory!" Kai shouted again. I flinched and Zane held me tighter.

"Yes… but if Zane wants to protect Sakaya then we shouldn't object." Lloyd said.

"Zane…" I muttered. I looked into his eyes as I said so… "It's like what Kai says." I say and Kai flinched once I mentioned his name. "But I can't put any of you into danger because of me… So I'm going to leave tomorrow."

"No, I won't allow that to happen." I stayed quiet. "Don't you remember what I've said? You are to stay here until your memories returned but until then, I can't let you go."

"But I'll only cause trouble for everyone." I sighed.

"Zane… You can't possibly want to have this woman with you do you?"

"Kai!" Lloyd hissed.

"This isn't about my personal feelings but I cannot allow to let a girl with no memories go, especially when the Overlord is sending assassins to kill her. When Sakaya's memory returns, she can help us."

"Alright then…" Kai muttered.

"Listen kai, I know you're really worried for me and thank you but I know what the right choices are."

While listening, a headache formed. It isn't too bad compared to others that I've had.

**…**

I curled up in bed, ignoring the pounding against my skull and my full stomach. I really need some sleep; it could help me with my headache… I plunge into darkness.

**…**

_"Sakaya!_"

_Wait, I know that voice. It's not that little girl… Dad?_

_"You need to escape with Sayuri right now!"_

_This is… My mother's voice! But who's Sayuri?_

_"You need to go now! As fast as you can!" I heard my father's voice again._

_"But mummy, daddy!" It's that little girl! She called them mum and dad… Could it be she's my little sister?_

_I couldn't see anything but black but suddenly, I saw flames and black smoke._

**…**

I gasped and I clenched my chest as I sat up. I breathed deeply. My family… I finally know that little girl's voice but… What do the flames mean? Could it just be a dream? But I know their voices! Was it a dream or a fragment of my memory or was it just a trick my mind is playing on me?

"Sakaya…" I turned my head around once I've heard Zane's voice. He was right next to my futon. "Are you alright? You… kept saying mother and father and Sayuri."

I stayed silent.

"Was it another memory?"

"I-I don't know if was a dream o-or a memory…" I sighed. "I could their voices…"

"Who's?"

"My family… That little girl I've been hearing lately, I think she's my little sister."

"Sayuri?" He asked me. I nodded.

"But my parents… they were telling me to escape with her. I couldn't see anything but in the last second I saw flames…" Then I felt his strong arms around my trembling body. He's so kind… I buried my face into his shoulders to prevent him seeing my tears that were spilling.

"Oh Sakaya…" I heard him say as he hugged me tightly. Then I started to sob.

"I-I don't think my parents are a-alive anymore… I'm not sure about m-my s-sister…" I cried. "W-What happens if I-I don't have a f-family waiting for my r-return?"

"Then think of us as your family. They were mine when I first found out my father has passed."

"B-but Kai doesn't want me here…"

"That's Kai but everyone else would love for you to stay," he told me and smiled. I smiled back but my heart was frowning… of course he could see that, "Don't pretend to put up a smile whenever you're sad… Why are you still sad?"

"Because I know I-I'll never have a real family I can return to… or a home… Maybe the f-flames means that my house was burned down…" I sighed. "And you're Ninjago heir and when this war is over, everyone will go back to their n-normal lives… Leaving me with nobody…"

"Sakaya I… When I've first found you, almost being skewered by arrows, I couldn't keep my normal composure. If that stone warrior had actually hurt you, I wouldn't know what I would have done…"

Oh Zane…

"I want to protect you like a younger sister, these are my true feelings." He sighed and unwrapped himself from me. "But after this war, I'll have to return to the throne and rule Ninjago… But if your memories haven't returned yet, I'll do my best to make sure you can live in a happy life."

A happy life? How could living with no family and no memories can make me live a happy life? A pain was now settling in the empty spot in my heart… I know why. It's because I want to stay by Zane's side.

**Chapter 6 done! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot to do disclaimers! I did have it on my document but when I transferred it onto Doc Manager I missed it! So again, this plot is a bit like Shall We Date: Destiny Ninja. I love the game! I don't own Ninjago because I'm only 13 otherwise I would make a lot of changes… Like Cole and Nya should be! Sorry! :P And I only own Sakaya and her family. **

**Chapter 7**

We made our way to the west, heading towards the dark island to fight. I tagged along with Kuri to serve food and be of aid. Plus Zane thought it would be safer for me since there are stone warriors wanting me dead…

"You know, there isn't many girls at all who can keep up through such steep mountains paths." I heard Zane said as he slowed down and rode next to me on a beautiful white stallion. We decided it would be safer if we rode to the dark island then sail there. The bounty would draw attention if we flew it. But Nya's with the bounty to keep it safe.

"It's not because of me, Kuri doing all of the work." I replied and stroked Kuri's chestnut neck. He replied in response by flicking his head and got his white mane into my face. "Kuri!" I giggled.

"However, your horse riding skills are brilliant for a high-ranking girl. Kuri won't be able to get up without your help as well." Zane told me. I smiled softly and continued to stroke Kuri… Only if horses could talk then he could tell me who I was. "I'll be back; I need to check the path ahead."

And Zane rode off to the front.

"Hmph, I've never heard of nobility riding a horse properly." I heard kai said from before. I sighed. "Another reason why you could be an assassin."

"Again Kai, will you ever drop that?" Jay suddenly pulled his horse between the two of us.

"I don't trust her…"

"Well Zane does and he's never wrong especially with his 6th sense. If you and Zane were to have an argument on who's right, he'll have more evidence than you will so drop it." Jay said sternly as he glared at kai. "Sorry about Kai…"

"It's fine…" I sighed.

"Sorry I'm late!" I turned my head around to see a man riding a muddy brown horse coming up to us. Instantly Kai jumped off his horse and leaped onto the man.

"Kai! Wait!" I heard Zane shouted. The man in brown had a look of relief mixed with fear… it was a weird expression. "This is Dareth and he had come to help us…"

"Dareth? Why this stupid bloke?" Kai asked.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!"

"Or what? You want me to beat you like I did before?"

"Kai, enough." Zane said. "The mayor-"

"What mayor? You're prince Zane, there's no more need for mayors and presidents and that kind of stuff." Cole said.

"Since I'm trying to defeat the Stone Army, there's no time for me to politically rule Ninjago so I asked someone to look after the area and-"

"He thought you need help so he asked Dareth?" Lloyd asked. Zane nodded.

"I've improved alright? Come on, let's head on!" He suddenly shouted. I slightly jumped.

"How did you guys meet Dareth?" I whispered silently to Jay.

"He's a wanna-be-ninja. We first met him when we were on the searched for a place to train and we bumped into his dojo. He had a shelf filled of fake trophies and he claimed to be the best but Kai beaten him in less than 10 seconds." Jay told me. "He later on confessed he was a fake when he was about to die but sadly Lloyd saved him…"

"I bet Zane isn't happy about this either." Lloyd whispered as he rode on my right. "Plus he seems much pushier than before…"

"More on, we have to be quicker!" Dareth shouted.

"Who gave you the role to give us orders?" kai asked. To be honest, I actually like Kai in this kind of situation. At least he has the gut to stand up to someone… But still, Dareth sounds like a **** (I don't really like saying the actual bad words… I think I had a couple times in my other stories…)

"I'm just suggesting it."

"It kind of sounded like you were demanding it." Kai huffed. I could see Lloyd and Jay smirking.

"Well now I'm much smarter and I know the right strategy for this battle! Zane doesn't know what he's doing, he's just a robot."

"Oh dear." I heard Lloyd muttered. Suddenly Kai and Cole jumped onto him. Cole too? Had he been listening.

"Don't you dare call Zane a robot!"

"Take it back you bloody f****** ****!" Kai shouted. I jumped from his harsh words.

"Kai, Cole!" Zane shouted and he jumped off his horse to stop the fight. "Jay, Lloyd, help me."

I heard the 2 groan.

"Just let them beat Dareth until a pulp." Lloyd said but Zane gave them both a stern look. They sighed before jumping off and helped Zane to pull apart the fight. I stayed on Kuri. I watched as the tackle pulled apart and Dareth had a busted lip while both Kai and Cole were fine.

"Stop! All 3 of you get a grip!"

"Zane, he had insulted you!" Cole yelled.

"I am very aware of that but that does not change his opinion on me like you don't like him but he doesn't seem to mind. Now let's continue." Zane sighed before letting go of Kai.

"Ummm… Look there's a village!" I shouted, trying to getting them to think about something else than fighting each other.

"Hmmm, who's this pretty girl?"

"Excuse me?" I looked to him than Zane who looked frustrated.

"She's Sakaya."

"I'm an assistant for Lord Zane." I replied. I should be formal a bit I guess… "Once we get somewhere to stay I'll prepare a meal."

"That's sounds good." He said and smiled… Why is he looking at me like that? As we travelled to the village, Dareth rode his horse quiet close to me. The others were also close. Suddenly Lloyd pushed his horse between us two.

"Sakaya what are you going to cook?" he said cheerily.

"Oh ummm…. The usual." I replied. I really don't know what to cook. Suddenly Dareth pushed his horse between both us and nearly knocked Kuri and I over.

"What's the usual?" He asked with a pur in his voice and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Stay away from her!" Zane shouted. I looked to Zane who had slightly pink cheeks. I looked back to Dareth who was surprise and he took his arm off. Thank goodness. "Come on Sakaya."

What's wrong with Zane and the others? Why are they suddenly protective of me and pushing Dareth away? Could it be possible that he's one of those 'flirty' and 'naughty' types of men? Obeying Zane's order, I quickly rode next to him, on the side that was the furthest from Dareth.

When we reached the town, there was a nearby lake so we let our horses have a drink. I stroke Kuri's neck as he drink.

"Good job Kuri. You must be tired." I smiled.

"Hey Sakaya." I heard Jay said.

"Oh, hey Jay." I replied.

"Kuri's a pretty strong horse."

"Yeah…"

"About Dareth, you want to stay away from him." He told me.

"Yeah, I've already figured out why." I said softly.

"Your cooking always makes people in a good mood. How did you know that that topic would work?"

"By his body, he looked like someone who would eat a lot of food." I replied and laughed softly as Kuri's tail swished and hit jay in the face. Kuri, you always know how to make me laugh and smile.

**Please review! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Several Days Later**

During our journey to the Dark Island, we had bumped into the Stone Army but of course the ninja fought well and we managed to defeat them but we still have to go to the Dark Island to destroy the remainders and the Overlord. But we would have gotten to the Dark Island much quicker if it wasn't for Dareth. Arg I hate the guy so much! He tried kissing me numerous times but Zane had always managed to prevent that. And every time Zane has a great idea and plan Dareth constantly says it's a bad plan and replaces it with a horrible one. If Kai's going to kill Dareth, I'll be so happy!

But right now we're at a village near the coast. Hopefully soon we'll arrive at the Dark Island… If Dareth doesn't do anything stupid. Or maybe I can earn Kai's trust by punching him… That'll also tell him I don't like him in any way. But I may get in trouble with Zane… But suddenly I got pushed down to the ground.

"Ow…" I groaned.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I heard Zane voice and he helped me back up.

"It's alright." I said and looked up at him and into those icy blue eyes of his. I need to say something, we can't stay in silence forever.

"How much longer do you think it'll take for us to reach the Dark Island?"

"Hopefully less than a week… if Dareth doesn't do anything dumb…" I heard Zane muttered, tiredness in his voice.

"You look tired, why don't you go and rest?" I asked.

"I can't… I have to send something to the mayor quickly…. But the longer it'll take to get to the Dark Island, the more disadvantages we'll have." He sighed and looked down.

"Don't worry Zane, we'll surely have to win, we have the best commander." _Did I just say that? _I can feel my face go red!

"Thank you Sakaya." He smiled and he stroked my hair softly. It felt nice.

"But if you're prince, why can't you just dismiss Dareth is he's being such a nuisance? He's definitely one to me…"

"I know but the person I left in charge had been one of my friends in the past when I had no home, before I knew I was a robot and he had always made the best choices back then but I really don't want to hurt his feelings and say this is a bad idea…" Zane said. He's one of those guys that always puts other's first…

"Oh… Ok." I said and frowned. I understand Zane's feelings but I don't want that guy here anymore. I think the next time Dareth tries to kiss me I won't hesitate to slap him on Zane's orders or not. Seeing me frown, Zane cupped my cheek suddenly. I jumped slightly and I could feel my cheeks go red again.

"You really are a late bloomer, aren't you?" He asked me softly. What does he mean by that? "I guess all girls before marriage are like this." What is he talking about? Am I really that stupid? What should I say?

"Don't treat me like a child…" Is that the right thing to say?

"But compared to me, you're still a child right?"

"You're only older than me by 5 years." I stated. I can remember that in early years of Ninjago girls used to marry when they 15! Does he have a fiancée? I can't bring myself to ask that!

"Do you want to ask me something?" Ah! How does he know?

"Umm… Yeah." I muttered softly. "Zane… Do you have a fiancée yet?" Oh god I feel so silly saying this! I could feel my chest tightens.

"No, I don't have one." I felt my chest loosen up. "I've never had the thought of getting married. My only thoughts are defeating the Stone Army and bringing peace to Ninjago." My chest tightens again. "But I'm sure I would have to take a wife." He seemed sad saying this as those words pierced through my chest. I guess I knew that that would happen but hearing him say it hurts. Why? Why am I feeling this? Possibly I know this feeling if I have my memories back but I don't…

**…**

As we continued travelling further to the coast, once again we met the Stone Army but thanks to Zane's plans, we had won that battle and now, in another village we're partying and believe or not, Dareth was actually being kind to Zane! Saying that his plan was the best! I wonder what made him said so… Maybe Kai punched some sense into him!

"Of course, another win from the great Zane!" Dareth cheered as he held his cup. "Sakaya, can you pour me another glass?"

"A-Alright." I said and walked over to him and poured him a glass. This is his 6th glass! Now he's starting to say really funny stuff… Pretty stupid things as well.

"I'm pretty sure the fine prince enjoys young beautiful women correct?" Dareth asked as he sipped his cup. I could hear Cole silently growled next to me as I sat down to eat my meal. "I've managed to ask for a dancer to celebrate our victory and the town says that she's the most beautiful dancer nearby!" He said sluggishly.

"You don't have too." Zane muttered but Dareth clapped his hands and a young girl entered the room with a wine bottle in her arms.

"Why don't you pour them drinks first?" The man in brown asked. The girl nodded and walked around pouring everyone drinks. Of course I don't drink so I just left my cup alone. I must admit, she is pretty. Long brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She had fair cream and peach skin. As she walked along, pouring everyone drinks, she did it gracefully like a dancer should be! Also almost like a ninja. She's light on her feet.

"Isn't she pretty?" Dareth slurred and he drank his cup but the dancer didn't fill it up.

"Yeah…" I heard Zane sighed.

"What's wrong? You don't seem interested. Is it because your lover is someone else who is in front of you?" Dareth asked and pointed at me.

"Lover?"

"M-Me?" I asked with my eyes wide. Ack! I gently hit my chest once the food got stuck. I looked back to the others. Kai looked mad. Jay and Lloyd were too caught up in a conversation. Cole was pretending he didn't hear a thing. Dareth was pointing at me and Zane was surprised like I am and the dancer was softly humming like she hasn't heard a thing like Cole.

"S-She just an assistant." Zane said as his cheeks were a soft pink colour. That must be embarrassing when someone says you like someone that you actually don't like…

"Really? I guess she's mine for the taking." Dareth sort of giggled. I frowned at his words.

"I'm not for anyone thank you!" I've suddenly shouted. My right hand was tingly! I want to slap him!

"Oh well but Zane are you sure she isn't your crush or whatever people call them? You don't need to feel embarrassed; you should just be honest and admit it!" Dareth said. Agh, he's drunk… Poor Zane… I could hear Cole growl again softly. I can't blame him.

"Dareth, I cannot be think of wives and marriage at a time like this. Right now I can only think about this war." Zane said sternly. Suddenly, I sharp pain ran through my forehead. As I rubbed my temples…

"Sakaya, are you alright?" Zane asked me.

"I-I'm fine." I reassured his concern look and I dropped my hands from my head.

**It's rushed but I couldn't think straight. It's boiling hot summer here in Australia and I'll be honest, I hate summer. I can never handle the heat. I love winter, late autumn and early spring. Especially early spring! And sadly I don't have any fans or air conditioner :( Anyway please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As time pass by, the sharp pain in my head increased so I quietly left the feast so nobody would worry about me. It only started when Zane and Dareth was talking about wives… Could it possibly be that I'm jealous? Am I actually in love with Zane? A prince and a great commander of Ninjago? That's a love that could never be fulfilled. I sighed and looked up at the starry sky.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me. I quickly turned around to only see Kai.

"Oh Kai… Is there something wrong?" I asked. This is the first time kai had gave me a greeting.

"The feast started to get boring with Dareth babbling about crap so I left… Listen, I'm sorry about before and how I thought you were an assassin."

"It's alright." I replied.

"No, it's not alright. I must have been giving you a hard time, thinking you were something that you're not and kind of trying to kill you." And he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, it's fine really. I guess at one point I was wondering if I was one before I lose my memories." I reassured him. "Anything else happened while I was out here?"

"Umm… nothing much. Cole was about to murder Dareth but I guess the only way I could get his attention was to trip that dancer."

"What?!"

"It would be terrible if Cole started to have a fight so I had to but she's fine." He said and smiled. "But wow… I thought you were never going to forgive me."

"There's no reason for me to stay mad at you. Plus I couldn't prove myself if I was or wasn't an assassin." I replied.

"You're pretty open and honest."

"Honest…"

"What, you think it's weird I'm complimenting you?"

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Like I said, you're honest." And he smiled as a loud screech came from above and I saw a huge black bird circling our heads, it was Zane's falcon! "You're back!"

"Why? Where was he?"

"Oh, I had to get a letter sent so I got Zane's falcon to do it for me… Hey are you alright?"

"Huh?" I asked but I tried not to cringe as a new headache pain wave went through my head.

"You're really pale."

"No, I'm fine." I lied. I can't cause more trouble.

"Alright then… I'm going to go and write another letter to Nya, I don't want to be back in there. Don't tell Zane." He said and he left. Kai's actually pretty nice… in some ways. I've become friends with everyone here but once the war is over we can't be together… They'll all return to their normal lives while I have none. I looked back at the stars. But I cringe again and the sky started to spin and my body felt very hot. I slowly walked to the tree nearby to hold it for support but my arms couldn't reach it once I felt them being pinned behind my back and a hand covered my mouth.

"Shhh, be quiet. I have no intention to hurt you." Someone whispered in my ear. I tried struggling but my body felt too weak. Before I knew it, I fell out of conscious.

**…**

I opened my eyes slowly to only seem dim light. I closed my eyes again and felt my surrounding with my hands which we no longer behind my back but on either side of my body. I touched what's underneath me gently. I could see rocks and dirt. I opened my eyes and I now could see that I was in a cave.

"Good, you're awake." I heard the same voice said. I looked to my right and saw a man with skin as black as coal. His eyes were bright red and what creeps me out the most were the 2 extra arms on either side of his body. He had a smile on his lips though.

"W-who are you?" I asked in a weak and quiet voice which couldn't be heard.

"I wanted to bring you back to my hideout but you collapsed so instead I took you here to rest for a bit. You have a fever." He leaned towards me and placed a cool cloth on my forehead. Why is the man who kidnapped me caring for me? "Here, drink this."

He looked down and brought a bottle to my lips but I shook my head and turned to the wall. It could be poison!

"It's just water. Didn't you hear me before? I didn't come to hurt you."

"Then why do you bother to kidnap me? Who are you?" I asked.

"I prefer to not share my identity but I have questions that you need to answer though. Where did you hide it?" Not again! Is he possibly looking for the same thing that stone warrior was looking for when he attacked me? "Please tell me. I don't want to use force."

"Tell me what you're talking about first… You must know who I am! Who am I?!" I shouted at him. He had shocked look on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly dropped. He then gripped me tightly on my shoulders with his top 2 arms.

"You..?"

"I've lost my memories…" I sighed. "I think I fell off from my horse on a mountain and hit my head. I can't seem to remember a thing. Not even my family or the house where I lived. Well the only thing I can remember is my name is Sakaya."

"You can't be lying… you don't look like you're lying." I heard him sighed and he had a disappointed look on his face. "So you don't remember anything? Not even your family?" I shook my head and I sat up and took the wet cloth off

"But do you know them?" I asked. He stayed quiet and revert his eyes. "Please tell me! Who are my parents and my sister?! Where are they right now?!"

"Your sister?"

"I just have a funny feeling I have a sister…" I can't tell him I'm having short flashbacks, if I do he'll force me to spill whatever he's looking for.

_"Sakaya! You need to escape with Sayuri! Now! Hurry, go as far as you can!"_

I cringe as I heard -which I presume- my mother's voice…

"Are my parents still alive?" I asked. He still stayed quiet. But a wave of dizziness went through my head and I fell back down.

"Hey are you alright?" He man quickly shuffled over and helped me back up. .

"Let me go!" I shouted and tried pushing his 4 arms away.

"Stop it, you have a fever so don't push yourself." He hissed but I still struggle. Why should I bother listening to him? I went to slap him across the cheek but he caught my hand with his. "Although you're weak, you sure do have a strong attitude." And he smiled gently… I guess he really wasn't going to hurt me. Even though he kidnapped me, he's really kind for a terrifying man. He gently rests me down and softly patted my hair. Does he really know me?

"It's midnight now…"

"Have I've been sleeping until now?"

"Yeah… You were calling out a name when you were sleeping. 'Zane'. Did you meet Zane once you realized you lost your memories? Is he taking care of you without knowing who you really are?"

"Can you please answer mine first? Who am I and where is my family now?" I asked. He again revert his eyes and stayed quiet. "Please! I need to know these questions! I'm not going to answer any of yours if you don't answer mines first."

After a couple of seconds of quietness, he began to spoke except slowly.

"Sakaya, you are-"

"Sakaya, where are you?!" I heard someone's voice calling for me… I think it's Zane!

**I know, cliffhanger but if I continued I'll be over my limits. Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Please!" I begged. I need to know who I am. "Just answer my question!"

"Sakaya, where are you?!" I heard Zane's voice yelled from outside of the cave as well as the sounds of his falcon. I'm sorry Zane but this comes first.

"You really don't know anything do you…? There's no point in taking you back into my base…" I heard him sigh. I was about to open my mount but he quickly left the cave as fast as the wind. I was by myself with no clues about my memories. Why couldn't he tell me who I was and what kind of object he was looking for? And what about my parents? He stayed quiet… could it possibly be that they're dead?! And my sister… he was quiet shock when I said that… Maybe he knew where she was. I have a hunch that she isn't dead. I got up slowly and walked to the front of the cave.

"Zane, I'm right here!" I shouted but I felt weak. I slowly let myself go onto my knees as I leaned against the cave's frame.

"Sakaya!" I heard Zane's voice shouted and I saw a small white figure running towards me with another black figure circling high above his head. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, Zane had his arms around my body and he pulled me close.

"Thank goodness you're safe." I heard him say softly as he stroked my brown hair which had knots but his fingers gently untangled them. "You looked unwell."

"I think I have a fever…" I muttered, unable to keep my eyes open. I'm just tired. "I wasn't feeling well since the banquet."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to cause trouble but instead I ended up causing much more trouble…" I sighed and I rested my head on his chest. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, trust me it is. As long as you're safe, everything's fine." He reassured me with a gentle smile. Slowly tears welled up in my eyes. I tried keeping them in but they fell. "You must have been scared."

"No… Not really, the man who took me didn't want to hurt me."

"So it wasn't a stone warrior?"

"No, it wasn't one of them…"

"He didn't hurt you right?"

"He didn't. He actually took care of me while I was unconscious." I've replied softly.

"Took care of you?"

"Zane!" I heard someone's voice yelled through the night sky. "You found Sakaya."

I think that's Kai… So he searched for me?

"I did but I don't know who her kidnapper was…" I heard Zane sigh.

"I know what he looked like. He wasn't human. He was skin as black as the night sky and 4 arms with blazing red eyes." I informed. I felt Zane's grip tighten around my body.

"T-That's Garmadon, the Stone army general." I heard Kai sputter. So Garmadon leads the army and the Overlord is their _over_all _lord_? Ha, that makes a lot of sense. But he's one of the enemy? What happen if he had gave me poison when I was unconscious?

"But why would he kidnap you and actually took care of you?"

"Wait, Garmadon took care of her?!"

"Kai, not now."

"I don't know Zane but… he wanted me to tell him …" I managed to say before my eyelids dropped.

**…**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around in my surrounding. I was in my room in the village we were staying in.

"Sakaya." I heard Zane said as he caressed my cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered.

"Don't apologize please. This isn't your fault." He told me gently as he went to change the now dried cloth on my forehead. "Did he ask you where you hid 'it' as well?"

"Yes… I'm sorry I didn't deliver it-"

"Sakaya, all of this isn't your fault. I understand you were tired last night." He replied but with a frown.

"I-I just can't remember anything. I really got no idea what they want!" I ranted but he placed his fingers on my lips.

"It's alright. I'm not blaming you on anything but… Garmadon seems like he knows who you are." I heard him mutter to himself. "… Including your family." Once he said this, my eyes filled with tears.

"Zane… I don't think my parents are alive anymore." I whisper as tears fell.

"Sakaya…" I heard him say as he pulled me into an embrace. "Why do you think so?"

"W-When I asked him about my p-parents… he had a hard time trying to t-talk about them." I said and I buried my face into his shoulder. "He had a face of pity…" My voice was muffled in his shirt but I'm pretty sure he knew what I was saying.

"You mean he got to tell you who you are or anything else?"

"N-no, he kept silent." I said as I tried to stop my tears.

"Let them flow Sakaya. If you want to cry, then do it. I'm not here you judge you."

"But I don't want to cry. I hate it, it just make me look weak."

"You really are a stubborn girl aren't you?" he asked with a smile. I knew he didn't mean it as an insult. "But you're a strong girl."

"I'm just pretending…"

"I can see it through you and you have the potential." He said as he once again combed his fingers through my hair. "But I was the same as you for a long time."

And he rested his forehead against mine. But his true feelings hidden under the amour of the Ninjago General and Prince…

"I give up." I heard him whisper in my ear and a soft pink color crept onto that pale skin of his. What does he mean by he give up? "It's so difficult to be away from you. When I was searching for you, I was so worried that I could go mad. The thought of you being hurt or worse… I just couldn't sit still while thinking about it. This is the first time in my life that I wasn't able to keep my usual calmness."

"Zane… Please don't leave me… I want to be by your side forever…" Uh oh, did I just say that to him? What have I done?

"I-I can't do that." He frowned. I knew that was a sign of rejection and he made it clear but… we're so close right now... His face hardens a bit. "I have responsibility as Ninjago heir… I cannot act upon my own desires…"

"No matter what?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes… No matter what. This is what I've promised myself once I've found out I was Ninjago's heir. I would devote my life to Ninjago just to keep it in harmony. I'm sorry…"

"Please don't apologize…" I sighed. I have to accept this. All this time I knew that we could never been together but still I allowed myself to fall for Ninjago's heir and general. Our fate is never to be together… This is a love that can't be fulfilled. This must be what they call a _forbidden love_.

**Sorry everyone, I left my laptop at my grandma's a couple days ago but I'm back! Please review! ;)**


	11. Holidays!

Hey adorning fans! In 2 days I'm going to Thailand for 2 weeks so that means no updates from me for a while. Sorry everyone, I'm only allowed to bring my Kindle and I'll need to pay $15 if I want to type on it for my stories. Plus the other reason is because my USB got washed in the washing machine but luckily I backed it up a couple hours before. Extremely sorry everyone but also when I'll come back, school will start so that means homework so please don't expect chapters coming from me for about a month. Sorry… ;(


End file.
